The Flaws in the Execution
by live2laugh2love
Summary: When Booth and Brennan decide to keep their relationship and the baby a secret, all does not go as planned. It's pretty much a given that once one person knows, the others will follow suit. Mostly humor-based.
1. Chapter 1

**When Booth and Brennan decide to keep their relationship and the baby a secret, all does not go as planned. It's pretty much a given that once one person knows, the others will follow suit. Mostly humor-based.**

**The first chapter is focused on Brennan's plan to hide her pregnancy and relationship with Booth. The following chapters will be about how the people in her and Booth's lives find out.  
><strong>

Temperance Brennan had always been confident in her abilities as an actress. So, naturally, she felt more than prepared to face the challenge before her.

It was a simple task really, conceal the truth and deceive those she would interact with. Deceive. That sounded too harsh. Yet that was what she would be doing. Lying? No, just not stating the facts. Facts were where she felt the most comfortable. She would just avoid presenting the facts. But she was Temperance Brennan. She had never withheld the facts. But in this situation she could justify it.

If she was never questioned about those particular facts she would never have a reason to lie at all. All that was required was her profound acting skills.

She didn't imagine that it would be too difficult anyways. Changes in her physical appearance would be almost undetectable for the first four months. Although now she was only left with three. She supposed that after the first three she could inform her friends of her situation. Why did she keep referring to it as a "situation?" A baby was not a "situation." Nevertheless she knew it was too early to reveal anything to anyone, and Booth had agreed.

A small part of Brennan had wanted to tell Angela. After all, she had confided in her about her own pregnancy nearly eight months ago. But she had decided against it. If word happened to get out more than just the news of her pregnancy would be released. No one else in the lab knew yet about her relationship with Booth. And neither did her father.

She was smart. Intelligent in fact. She recalled the ways that the other members of the Jeffersonian team had discovered Angela's pregnancy. Instead of lying on the couch eating crackers, Brennan planned to conceal them in a drawer in her office. And she of course would make sure not to act in any way that would give them any reason to suspect that anything had changed. Hiding her pregnancy would be a "slice of cake," as Booth often put it. Brennan wasn't the slightest bit worried that her acting abilities would fail her in any way.

It isn't often that Dr. Brennan is incorrect, but in this case, she couldn't have been more wrong.

**I know it was short but the rest will be longer I promise. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Reviews help! Angela has come for a visit. Will she figure it out?**

Dr. Brennan couldn't help but smile to herself in satisfaction as she sat at her desk, taking a minute to think before returning to the recent case. She had successfully hidden her pregnancy for a month. No, that was incorrect. Three weeks and six days. She preferred to be exact.

She, and Booth as well, had gone about their business as usual, working on cases together, and apart, and even bickered publicly to throw off anyone who may have been suspicious. However this made it difficult to have time alone during the day. Aside from the time they spent in the car driving to and from crime scenes, and residences or work places of suspects, they rarely found a moment to themselves at the Jeffersonian. Even in the last twenty minutes she had been visited by a Petri dish-toting Dr. Hodgins, the ever-so-loud Ms. Wick, and Cam who presented no evidence but instead tried to tell her about her date the night before. It seemed that Cam was also missing Angela's presence, love of relationship details and unfailing advice.

The lab was uncharacteristically quiet without Angela around, although Ms. Wick seemed to fill most of that void. The few times that Angela had visited the Jeffersonian Brennan had been out with Booth or so consumed in her work that she didn't have more than a moment to see her. As she sat alone in her office and calmly laid her hand across her flat stomach and traced small circles with her finger, she considered calling Angela to ask her to meet for lunch, a meal that could not have seemed far enough away. Not only because she missed her friend but because she had a strange want to see Michael too. But before she even started to move to reach for the phone Angela burst into the room, beaming.

"Brennan! I thought I would surprise you and come for a visit!"

"Ange, I am so glad to see you. How's Michael?" she replied as she quickly removed her hand from her stomach before her friend could notice.

"Um, great! He's great, really. He's getting so big Bren, I can't wait for you to see him again" she gushed, pausing only once when she faintly noticed that her friend asked about her child first without missing a beat. Lately she had been acting different, less cold. Maybe being with Booth was doing her some good.

"That's good. Is he the appropriate weight for a baby his age? You know statistically children born in the last five years have had more…"

"Yes Sweetie, he's fine. He's one happy boy." Brennan couldn't help but smile at the happiness spread across her best friend's face. Minus the slight bags under her eyes she looked better than ever. "Now come here and give me a hug!" Angela grinned.

Even though Brennan wasn't one for hugs she felt the urge to embrace her friend but as she did she caught a hint of the smell of spit-up from Angela's shirt in her nose and her stomach lurched. Until this point she hadn't experienced hardly any nausea or morning sickness at all.

She tried to hide it, somehow lock it away but it was inevitable. She quickly ran to the small trash bin beside her desk and emptied the remains of her breakfast into it. She coughed and stood up trying to regain her composure, taking enough time to come up with a valid excuse as to why she just vomited into a trash can. "It appears that the Chinese I had with Booth last night was spoiled," she lied. Looking for a quick exit she continued, "I believe I should go warn Booth that we may have food poisoning."

"Hang on Sweetie" said Angela reaching to stop her friend. "I can call Booth. You need to lay down."

"Ange, I'm fine honestly" she replied hastily before bending once more over the trash can.

"No no no no no no. You are going to lay on this couch while I get you some tea." Angela walked her to the couch and then quickly exited to retrieve some hot water. She returned moments later with a steaming cup. "Hey Sweetie, where do you keep your tea bags?"

"Bottom drawer on the right" she replied absent-mindedly before remembering the things she had so carefully hidden in there. "Oh no! Angela wait!" She stood up to stop her but it was too late. She had opened the drawer and slowly lifted out the one item that was the most necessary to hide. "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Brennan had originally felt foolish in purchasing the book but she knew very little about pregnancy or even children for that matter. She had been so careful in hiding it but at that moment she had completely forgotten it was in there. And now Angela had discovered it.

She glanced up at her friend bracing herself and saw all the color leave Angela's face as she stared blankly, first at the book in her hands, and then at Brennan, her mouth agape.

"Oh. My. God." A look that can only be described as 'the emotions that come with the climax of an seven year saga all smashed into one expression' slowly moved across her face.

"Oh. Mygod. Ohmygod. I...I...I oh my GOD. You're... Oh this is... This too much oh my god!" Brennan stood there helpless as Angela paced back and forth rubbing her head and fanning herself, her face contorted as though she was fighting to find the words.

"I...I can't breathe. Oh god I'm having a heart attack. No. No. I... Just... Just stay calm and..oh my goddddd." She was so lost in her train of thought that she nearly missed the chair as she tried to sit down. "Why do I keep saying oh my god? I mean this I just oh my god but...I mean, this is great! It's... OH MY GOD!" She squealed as she ran to hug her friend again. But she stopped short remembering it's previous effects and stood there, still dumb-founded and lacking the ability to think clearly. Quickly realizing the enormity of the display she just put on her expression shifted and her face became pale once again.

"Oh god please tell me you're pregnant and I didn't just make all that fuss over nothing." She searched the eyes of her best friend afraid to move an inch, looking for some hint to the only question on her mind. One word. Three letters. She could say it in Spanish for all she cared. Two letters then. One syllable. The few seconds of silence were too suspenseful for her to handle.

"Well?" she cried.

"Yes. I... am." Brennan answered as she exhaled the breath that she'd been holding throughout most of Angela's dramatic monologue.

"I am indeed pregnant." Her cover was blown.

"Brennan! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it!... Oh no you look unhappy. Oh no! It's not Booth's? Oh Bre..."

"No. Angela, no. Booth is the father of course. I am merely disappointed that our cover was blown so soon. That's all."

"Oh phew! Well then. Congratulations! You and Booth! And a baby! Oh you are going to have the cutest kids."

"What makes you assume that we'll have more children? Or that Booth and I will even stay together?"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed. "It's you and BOOTH. It's always been you and Booth from day one. Nothing can break you guys up. I mean not even death. Look at how many times you have practically died only to be saved by the other... Oh I almost forgot! How are feeling? I mean, minus the lovely presentation that I just witnessed, are you mostly okay?"

"Actually yes, I hadn't thrown up until now. I promise it wasn't because of you personally. I smelled some of Michael's spit up on your blouse." Angela pulled at her sleeves in disgust, checking her shoulders.

"Oh I am so sorry, I thought I got all that. The boy can eat but what goes down must come up I guess" she said with a smirk.

"Ange, you do know that that's scientifically false... Oh but i can see that you're just changing Newtons Law of Gravity to apply to your current situation."

"Yes Bren, I am." she replied with a smile. "Now forget science, let's talk baby Booth!" Brennan's face became flushed and she smiled at the term Angela used to refer to her child. That was a nice way to put it. And partly factual, the baby _would_ have half of Booth's DNA.

"There isn't much to talk about. You were pregnant not too long ago. You know what it's like at this stage."

"Well of course, but Brennan this is your and Booth's baby! This is a very big moment in history. A good-looking, well built, intelligent, scientist slash FBI agent is in the making here!"

"There are no guarantees that our child will follow in either of our lines of work. But statistically he or she should be a very gifted child."

"Well obviously!" Brennan smiled and finally sat down after the mass amounts of commotion and took a minute to sit in silence. This was one moment where she appreciated it. She found that the few minutes she had spent with Angela had been exhausting. She was glad, though, that the doors of her office had been closed throughout most of the commotion. Angela sometimes succeeded in producing sounds that could carry for miles. Although this was likely mathematically incorrect, Brennan still thought of it as a good metaphor. Booth would be proud.

"Okay so now what happens?" Angela started up again. It seemed that all the time spent with Michael had made her more chatty than usual and less accustomed to periods of silence.

"What are you referring to? There are many things that are left to question in both of our lives at the moment."

"I mean your eggo being prego with Booth's baby. Am I the only one that knows? How do you plan to tell the others?" She had so many questions but after seeing the tired look on her best friend's face she stopped. "You know what Sweetie, I can see that you're tired so I'm going to go. You promise me that you'll take it easy and call me if you need anything okay?"

"Ange, you don't have to..."

"No really. Hodgins is probably falling apart without me there to help with Michael."

She turned to walk out the door and then remembered, "Oh and Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"Your secret is safe with me," she said with a wink, and proceeded out the door.

**Can Angela keep a secret? I guess we'll find out. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for their great reviews. This is my first fanfic so I hope I'm doing okay. I love the feedback. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Forgot to add this: I own nothing _Bones_ related, only the computer on which I am typing this.**

Dr. Saroyan prided herself in being professional but in the recent years she had found it more and more difficult not to gossip at the lab. It wasn't exactly her fault however. Working with two people who were so destined to be together, yet never showed any hint to the possibility of a relationship was too much for her to deal with. Most of the time she would talk to Angela about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth but the new mom only visited twice a week. And lately she had been spending every visit in Dr. Brennan's office.

One of the first visits, about two weeks ago, was one of the stranger ones. Angela walked into Dr. Brennan's office and a couple minutes later Cam could've sworn that she'd heard squealing. She decided that if she had heard right it was probably just Angela having a moment. She was often times very vocal. When Angela left she passed by, said a quick hello and flashed Cam a huge grin. For whatever reason, Dr. Saroyan did not know. Today's visit was just like the rest. But this time she had brought Michael with her.

Cam was growing impatient. She couldn't wait to have her turn to coo over Michael. And she desperately needed to gossip with Angela. She figured that Angela was unloading all of what had happened in her life in the last month or two, all centered around Michael, onto her best friend.

Unbeknownst to Cam, inside Dr. Brennan's office there WAS much talk about a baby. But the baby was not Michael.

"He likes you. You're gonna be such a good mom." Angela smiled as tears started to form in her eyes.

Brennan glanced up from looking lovingly at the small human being in her arms. "Angela, is something upsetting you? You can have him back if you want. I read somewhere that new mothers have difficulty sometimes, letting their child leave their side."

"No Sweetie I'm fine. These are happy tears. Plus my hormones are still reeking havoc on my emotions." She chuckled wiping her eyes. "Look at me I'm a mess. I'm just so happy for you. After all those years of you being alone you will finally have the family you deserve."

Brennan eyes also started to tear and she tried to fight it back feeling foolish for crying over something so silly. "Look Angela now I'm crying. You're rubbing off on me."

"As much as I would like to take the credit for that, I'm pretty sure it's Booth Jr. doing that to you." She started to laugh. "Look at us. Who knew we would actually find men who could deal with us and we would finally be able to settle down."

"I always knew that you would find someone. And now you have two men." Brennan laughed and felt pleased with herself for making a joke. She had really developed a knack for it.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Wow Bren. Good one."

Dr. Brennan tried to adjust her arm but Michael stirred and began to cry. She stood up and attempted to rock him back to sleep but he only cried louder. "Oh Ange I'm so sorry." She couldn't seem to comfort him and this was causing her to doubt her abilities as a mother. She quickly handed him over and sat down again watching Angela lull him back to sleep with ease. "How is it so easy for you? I couldn't do anything. I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Sweetie, it'll be different I promise. When you and Booth have your baby..."

Just then Cam walked into the room and starting talking immediately. "Angela, I heard Michael crying can I help? And can I please hold him, I haven't hardly seen... wait wait WAIT." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Did I just hear 'Booth' and 'baby' in the same sentence?"

"Well I guess that's two of us that know now!" Angela remarked with a smile.

"Ange!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What? Oh come on Sweetie. You can't expect me to be the only one that knows! I'm dying not having anyone to talk to about it."

"Hold on. Dr. Brennan, are you pregnant?" Cam questioned quickly realizing what she had walked in on.

"Yes of course. What else would we have been referring to?" Brennan replied non-chalantly.

"At first I thought that Booth got some other woman pregnant. God forbid Hannah. So you and Booth? Are you together now?... Please say yes." And she put on her best hopeful grin.

"Yes they are! Isn't it great? I mean it took them long enough but a baby too!" Angela squealed in excitement. She had known for two weeks and she still got worked up about it.

Cam stood there grinning from ear to ear. "Dr. Brennan can I PLEASE give you a hug? I know you normally would say no but I am just so happy right now and..." Brennan embraced a slightly shocked Cam in a hug. To which the doctor could only reply "Congratulations Dr. Brennan."

They broke from their hug and the three smiling women sat down in the chairs in Dr. Brennan's office.

"Wow." Cam breathed. "Honestly I never thought I'd see the day where you and Booth finally got together. Let alone have a baby? How far along are you?"

"A little more than 10 weeks." Brennan replied. Cam could only smile.

"OH! I have to show you! I got the CUTEST baby clothes yesterday. I couldn't wait to show them to you." Angela quickly started another baby-related conversation. She reached for a bag that she had carried in with her, unzipped it, and dumped out a mound of baby clothing. "Okay where is it... Here! Isn't this the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" She held up a tiny onesie that read _Mommy's Little Genius_.

"Oh that is so cute Angela! But I want my turn to go shopping. What are you doing Friday after I get off work? I am clearing my schedule. Oh my goodness." She squealed in a very Angela-like fashion, holding up a pink dress. "How precious is this?"

Brennan sat there staring at her two friends who were fawning over a pile of baby clothing. "Wait," she said, noticing that most of the outfits were dresses. "It's mostly girl clothing."

She looked confused at her friends who seemed more confused than she was. "Well of course Sweetie. I got girl clothes because i'm convinced you're going to have a girl. And if I'm wrong, which I'm not, we can return it."

"Dr. Brennan, you know me, I am not free-spirited, psychic-seeing Angela, but I too think you are going to have a girl." Cam wanted nothing more than to see Brennan with a daughter. It would soften her more and help her understand her own mother.

Brennan smiled to herself. Even if she didn't want to admit it, deep in her heart she secretly wished for a daughter. "If your behavior around something as simple as the clothing the baby will be wearing is any hint, this baby is going to be very loved. Thank you Angela, Dr. Saroyan."

"Of course. We are going to be the best aunts you have ever seen." Angela bubbled with happiness.

"I'm excited to have a another baby in the lab!" Cam exclaimed. A small squeak was heard coming from the door. There stood Dr. Hodgins, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

**How will he react? Review to find out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go... I personally love Hodgins and Angela banter.**

He stood there frozen in shock as the metal tray of specimen that he had been holding in his hands clattered to the ground. The sound resonated off the walls and all sorts of insects and slimes scattered about the floor. "I... Uh... I'll get something to clean that up." He stated hastily and attempted to exit the room.

"HODGINS!" Angela bellowed causing her husband to turn sheepishly around and come back into the room.

"Does Michael need to be changed? I can handle that. Would you ladies like anything to drink? Water? Soda? Oh the floor is a mess, I really should clean that up. I need to get back to the case though. I found some particles that need to be examined. I should go do that, yeah. Is it hot in here?" Hodgins rambled, clearly avoiding talking about what he had just heard.

"Hodgins... Sit." Angela demanded pointing to a nearby chair.

"Uh... Can I stand? I would feel much better stand..." Angela shot a look that burned holes in his eyes. "Or sit. That's fine. I like sitting. Sitting is good."

He quickly sat nervously in his chair. "Dr. Hodgins, I suspect that you heard some of our conversation a minute ago?" Brennan questioned, trying her best to speak in a calming tone. "Only...some. Not much at all really. When you think about it, it was almost nothing." He fidgeted in his seat and glanced at his wife who looked at him with a smirk.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. He heard every word." Michael stirred in Angela's arms but luckily stayed asleep.

Hodgins quickly stood facing his wife. "When were you going to tell me?"

Angela looked surprised. "I promised Brennan I wouldn't tell anyone!"

He quickly turned to Brennan. "Why would you make her promise something like that? I think I have a right to know... I am the father you know...!"

The very loud and simultaneous "WHAT?" that came from their mouths startled him back into his seat. "Hodgins, what on Earth are you talking about?" Angela exclaimed.

"I walk in here and see you surrounded by baby clothes, all smiling and talking about another baby? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant again?"

Angela burst out laughing, much to Hodgins' surprise. "I'm not pregnant! I'm pretty sure that isn't even possible yet! It's Brennan. She's the pregnant one!" She looked at Brennan apologetically. She had once again blown her secret. Brennan's reply was merely a shrug.

"Really?" He exclaimed in relief. "Wait," he continued, now addressing Dr. Brennan, "You're pregnant? Who's the father...?" Upon seeing the 'DUH' looks on his wife and Cam's faces he quickly uttered, "Oh. Right, sorry. That was rude. I apologize Dr. Brennan." Apparently Hodgins is bad at reading signals.

"Oh for goodness sake! I swear, no gossip gets spread around here unless I'm the one spreading it!" Angela exclaimed. "It's Booth!"

"Are you serious?" He asked, turning to Dr. Brennan. "You and Booth have wanted each for years. We all saw it, we tried to push you two together even! And out of nowhere you two are having a baby? I mean a baby is great but after the anxiety I went through with Michael... I don't know if I can handle another hormonal pregnant woman with violent mood swings around here." He almost laughed at himself. He was acting completely ridiculous. He just had to get his head on straight.

"Dr. Hodgins, I'm sorry for causing you any unneeded stress." Brennan apologized.

"No that's perfectly fine. Congratulations Dr. Brennan. But if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to... get back to the case." He stood and exited the room, faster than normal.

"He REALLY isn't good at the 'how to deal with pregnant women' thing, is he?" Cam snorted before all three women burst into laughter.

As Dr. Hodgins walked down the hall he saw none other than Agent Booth walking in his direction. Before he could stop himself he said, "Hey congratulations man. Good luck with the baby."

Booth made a 180 degree turn and stared at Hodgins. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Just good luck with the... Uh," he wracked his brain. 'Why doesn't anything rhyme with baby?' he thought. "With the... lady. You know, the one you were interrogating." He had just pulled that out of nowhere and he doubted that Booth would fall for it.

"Oh. Well, thanks Hodgins." That was all of Booth's reply. As soon as Booth turned around and starting walking away, Hodgins breathed a sigh of relief. It only lasted a second, however, because Booth turned around and asked, "So who told you?" with a knowing look. Before Hodgins could answer Booth had already continued on toward Dr. Brennan's office.

Booth burst into the room and immediately started talking to Brennan. He had been concentrating so hard on keeping a calm expression when talking to Hodgins that he released it all the minute he stepped into the room. "Bones! Hodgins knows! Who else have you told?"

Her eyes quickly glanced at something behind him and he turned around, only to be looking at Angela and Cam, looking guilty yet ecstatic at the same time.

"I'm sorry! That's kind of my fault. Okay, it's really my fault. I figured it out, and then Cam walked in on us talking, and then Hodgins did too and... Man we need to get better about being discrete around here." Angela quickly fessed up hoping to calm him down.

The tension in his shoulders slowly loosened and he glanced back at Bones for confirmation.

"Angela's telling the truth. I should have been more careful though. I was so sure that I could keep it a secret." Brennan affirmed trying to look as sincere as possible, even though she was worried how angry he would be.

Much to her surprise he smiled. "Bones, don't worry about it. I'm happy that our friends know. That way you have a lot of support. But who do I get to tell?"

"You have to tell Parker, and you could tell Caroline if you wanted," Brennan offered. "Or my dad." She burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Why don't we leave your dad for later, huh Bones? I guess I'll take Caroline then. But when should we tell Sweets? He's not going to react well." Booth wanted to avoid any confrontations with Max for as long as possible, and Sweets wasn't always fun to deal with with either.

"I thought we could tell Sweets and my father once I'm in my second trimester. Once Sweets knows, the Bureau will know and then our partnership will have to be reevaluated again."

"Alright well let's worry about that later. I guess I'll go talk to Caroline, so I'll see you later. What time should I pick you up for dinner?" They had decided to celebrate the best way that they knew how. Food and time to talk alone.

"6:30 should be fine." She stood up and gave him a quick good-bye kiss before he left. He lightly touched her stomach as a goodbye to the both of them. The moment was short and sweet because they were still trying to be discrete in public, clearly having forgotten the two women still sitting in the room. That was, until Angela squeaked. They quickly looked at her and Cam, blushed, and Booth left the room.

"Ahhh! Okay THAT was adorable. You totally just had a moment." Angela was simply beaming.

Cam nodded, also smiling from ear to ear. "I have to agree Dr. Brennan. From now on, things are definitely going to be different around here."

**I'm thinking Cam is right. Caroline is next. Time to get our Cherie on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to get this up early because I'll be out of town all weekend. And as requested I added B&B. **

"Well good afternoon Cherie. Don't you look as fine as ever." Booth greeted Caroline Julian and then sat across from her at her desk.

"So what's brings you here Agent Booth?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh, Caroline? Why are you drinking coffee? You never drink coffee." He looked quizzically at her.

"It has been a long week and I am tired. So unless you came to tell me that you and Dr. Brennan finally went farther than those sexy looks you're always giving each other, I don't want to hear it." She had grown tired of waiting on those two to finally just get together.

"Well actually I have," Booth replied hesitantly.

"What, you kissed...?" Caroline retorted sarcastically. "That is still not enough Cherie." She added taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well not exactly," Booth replied. "We're having a baby."

Caroline choked on her coffee and spluttered. That was definitely not the response she was expecting. "You know never to tell me something like that without warning!"

"Caroline, I tried..."

Clearly not listening Caroline spoke again. "Well I'll be damned. You and Dr. Brennan finally sealed the deal. After seven years I NEVER thought I'd see the day. Oh look at my shirt. This is why I never drink coffee." She wiped at her shirt and examined the stains.

Seizing his opportunity Booth attempted to exit the room. "Oh no you don't. You are going to sit back down and enlighten me some more. You cannot just drop something like that on me and just leave. Now come back here so I can ask questions."

Booth walked over to his original seat and sat down. Looking at her he asked, "Yes Caroline?"

She looked at him with her lawyer face and said, "Now Agent Booth... Can we just pretend we're related so I can be the child's aunt? Or godmother?" Her expression quickly changed and she rambled on like a giddy school girl. "And don't you say I could be the surrogate grandmother. That would just make me sound old. I won't accept how old I am until they have to drag me from my office to a Senior home. Besides, I am pretty much the reason you two got together in the first place. Why do you think I made sure to drop hints and ask about your relationship status all of the time? And I brought you two back to the Jeffersonian so you could be together. Of course you had to bring that blonde reporter with you and ruin my whole plan, but that's all in the past."

Booth had never seen Caroline talk about something not related to murder for that amount of time. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Sure. You can be an aunt. But please don't tell anyone. We haven't told everyone yet." He was going to have to explain this to Bones later.

"Oh thank you, thank you Cherie. Now don't leave just yet. Auntie Caroline has more questions for Daddy."

"Oh Caroline _please_ don't call me that..." Booth asked wearing a slightly scarred look on his face. Caroline Julian calling him Daddy, that was pretty much as uncomfortable as it could get.

"So what brought on this little baby-making rendezvous?" Booth responded by giving her a funny look. "What? I want to know Cherie! You make me wait seven years and won't give me any details?"

"Caroline, whether you want to accept it or not, you are like a parent to me. I wouldn't tell my mom, or dad, any details."

"Fine, but as a trade I expect you to name the child after me." She stated blatantly.

"What if it's a boy? Forget Carl..." Booth replied.

"Julian, Cherie, Julian."

"Oh."

"Oh forget it. I'm done with the questions for now. Now get out of my office before the good mood you put me in wears off, and I yell at you for not finding my killer yet." She shooed him out the door and once he left, smiled to herself. That baby was going to be absolutely adorable. Mid-thought she quickly realized something else. Something she had completely forgotten to ask Agent Booth. Were he and Dr. Brennan officially a couple now? Knowing them, she figured, it was probably more complicated than that. It always was.

* * *

><p>Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment building and paused before walking to her door. 'It's just dinner, why should you be nervous?' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and let himself in with the key she had given him the month before.<p>

"Bones, I'm here," he called out.

"Coming!" she replied from the other room. He heard her footsteps coming down the hall and then she turned the corner. Booth felt the air leave him as he looked at her. She was wearing a simple black dress, accented with a necklace resembling Mayan relics. Her hair was in loose waves, her bangs parted with her hair. She was absolutely glowing.

"Wow Bones..." She smiled expecting words of endearment. "You look hot!"

"Booth!" She couldn't help but smile all the same.

"What?" he said trying to act as innocent as possible. "What I meant was that you look beautiful. Better?"

"Actually it was nice to be called 'hot' considering how nauseated I have been lately."

"Are you going to be okay for tonight?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine now." "Are you sure." She quickly shot him a look. "Okay then. Let's get going shall we?" He placed his hand around her waist and they walked out to the car.

The ride to the restaurant was uncharacteristically quiet. They each had a lot on their mind but neither wanted to be the first to start talking about it. Now and then something was said about the case but nothing else. They arrived soon enough and went in to get a table. Booth had chosen a place that they didn't visit regularly, so as to avoid the peeping eyes of the waitresses at Founding Fathers and The Royal Diner.

They sat, still without conversation, and ordered their meals. Finally Brennan broke the silence. "Booth... We need to talk about our future. Rather, the baby's. How we'll raise him or her. Where, together or apart. I know it's early, but I hate not being prepared." She was approaching it logically and Booth recognized it immediately.

"Alright, that's good, but what do you want to do Bones?" he asked, trying to steer her in the right direction.

"What do you mean?" "Well you gave me the key to your place, and you have the key to mine... What I'm getting at here is, would you _like_ to live together?" Booth asked.

"I think that would be a good idea. That way you won't miss too much of the pregnancy. You can be their for the firsts of things. Even after the baby is born." She replied, still using her head.

"But Bones, do you _want_ to?" he said, once again emphasizing the fact that she should decide with her heart. He could see the gears turning in her head. He was putting her in a situation where she had to use her heart, no matter how much she wanted to protest that a heart was only an organ.

"I..." She exhaled. "I would lov... like, for us to live together." She smiled, and Booth did too.

"Okay then. See that wasn't so hard," he added.

"But Booth we still have many more decisions to make..." she said apprehensively.

"Yes we do, but those can wait. Right now we can be happy that even made 'one' decision. And you can be extra happy because I got you a present." He grinned and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Booth you know I hate surprises." "Yeah but you'll like this one." She unwrapped the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a sparkling silver necklace with a round pendant on the chain. On the front side of the pendant was a small indentation of a footprint. She looked up at Booth with tears in her eyes.

"In that space here the footprint shape is missing is where the baby's birthstone will go. And on the back you can inscribe her or his name, birth date, weight, and things like that. I figured since you will work after the baby is born that you will want a little bit of her, or him, with you."

"Booth, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you." She leaned across the table grabbed his chin lightly and sweetly kissed him, without hesitation.

He moved his chair to her side of the table and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat there waiting for their meals in silence. But this silence wasn't like it was earlier in the evening. They were peaceful. They would live together, raise their baby together, be together. Where didn't matter, just that they did it together.

**Did that make you feel all mushy inside? ;) My personal favorite will be up Monday!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the amazing tips!**

Today was the day that she had been both looking forward to and dreading for that last two months. Dr. Brennan was now officially in her second trimester. That meant she now had to break the news to everyone. Well, Sweets anyways. He was the only person left at the lab who did not know about her and Booth OR the baby.

Most of the interns had found out by word of mouth, Daisy's discovery being broadcast throughout the lab with a loud scream. Brennan was amazed that Daisy had been able to keep a secret from Sweets, she often times had difficulty controlling herself.

Telling other people news that was important or had a great impact had never been something that she felt comfortable with. But the ways she had handled it in the past had been smooth and Brennan believed that she could repeat those ways. She and Booth would break it to Sweets during their next meeting. At the end of the day.

Brennan found that she was anxious that day. Once Sweets knew, everyone would. Except her father and Russ. She still hadn't decided how to tell them. They were the people that she feared telling the most. But at this moment she had to focus on telling Sweets.

Only a few hours later she found herself sitting on the too-familiar couch in Sweets' office. She and Booth had been discussing the case they were working on, and Sweets had allowed them to do so, which struck Brennan as odd. She finally stopped mid sentence, which earned her a confused look from Booth and she sat staring at Dr. Sweets. He was sitting in his chair, legs apart with his elbows resting in his knees and his hand folded, supporting his head just below his chin. His eyebrows were furrowed as though he were studying them and was deep in thought. When he didn't react to the pause in the line of dialogue she spoke again, "Dr. Sweets." He quickly glanced at her and then sat up still enveloped in thought.

"Look Sweets, if you're going to be all weird on us today we can just come back." Booth said.

"No I'm fine Agent Booth. I was just studying your interactions. You and Dr. Brennan. Something has changed." Sweets then stood and walked to his window glancing out before turning his attention back to the partners sitting before him.

"Do you think he knows?" Brennan attempted to whisper to Booth.

"Think I know what?" he asked.

Before Booth could stop her the words had left her mouth. They had originally intended to break it to him gently, but she still hadn't gotten used to that yet.

"That Booth and I are having a baby."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," Sweets calmly replied in his typical therapist tone, "I have already advised you against this. Booth, how will you be able to give her a child knowing that you cannot be a part of it's life? And Dr. Brennan, artificial insemination is great but having Agent Booth's child will cause huge emotional issues in your partnership. Especially if you two aren't in an actual working relationship." Sweets was so deeply concerned with the well-being of his friends that he didn't even notice the strange looks on their faces.

"Sweets," Booth replied as calmly as possible, "You don't seem to understand. Bones is already pregnant. And we definitely did NOT use artificial insemination."

"Didn't use artificial insemination? Then how is she..." A look of utter and complete shock appeared on his face. He wavered slightly and his face grew paler than it already was. "Dr. Sweets, you don't look well." The mothering tone in Brennan's voice was nice for Booth to hear.

"I'm fine. Really..." Sweets squeaked breathlessly. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and squinted his eyes in an attempt to clear up his blurring vision. The partners had seen it coming, but before they could react Sweets' body swayed back and forth, his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground. They sat there for a second staring at their psychologist. "Well I think he took that rather well." Booth remarked.

"Booth! I think we sent him into shock. There's nothing humorous about that." Brennan moved to where Sweets was lying in a heap and tried to wake him up. "Booth get me some water," she instructed.

He rose and walked to the water cooler and poured a cup. He brought it to Brennan and then finally spoke, "Uh Bones, he's unconscious. How do you expect him to drink..." But before he could finish Brennan threw the water into Sweets' face. He woke up spluttering and coughing and, after completely coming to, stared wide eyed at the pair before him. He quickly stood, at least as quickly as one can after having just received the shock of their life, and returned to his seat.

He sat there entranced, staring, but not at anything in particular. His mind was racing. After all his years of research and study of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth his conclusions had not been false. He was correct and yet absolutely terrified of that fact. His years of training prepared him to make his patients realize their faults and attempt to teach them how to deal with or change them. But never had he seen such a drastic change. One he had never seen coming. He had actually begun to give up on the couple. He always would have believed that they were in love but the effort it took trying to convince them of it was stressful. Even for an FBI psychologist. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the irony of it. The second he stopped pushing they found their way to each other.

Booth and Brennan sat there looking at the shell-shocked young man sitting before them, and had allowed him to absorb the pivotal information that they had just given him. That was, until he started to laugh aloud when there was nothing present in the room that could have caused this burst of laughter.

"In think we finally broke him, Bones." Booth chuckled.

"I suppose. But I would have thought that the news that we kissed that night outside the Hoover Building would have done enough damage."

"You WHAT?" Sweets exclaimed, coming out of his thoughts.

Booth looked at Brennan confused. "I never told him. Didn't you?"

"NO she didn't!" Sweets leaned back into his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose mumbling inaudible things to himself, clearly distressed. Yet this garnered no reaction from the two people on the couch across from him.

"Booth, you know I have never been one to disclose private details about our partnership to Sweets. You, however are more open and I found it likely that you would have told him yourself."

"Oh. Well I didn't. So I guess that's more information that you didn't know, huh Sweets?"

The answer wasn't more than a groan but seizing his chance he spoke, "Okay hold on a second. Clearly you haven't been seeing each other since that night after our session regarding your first case. So... How did this start? Clearly Agent Booth took my advice right?"

"Actually Dr. Sweets, you are incorrect. Booth, should we tell him anything more? I'm afraid that he'll faint again."

"I didn't faint," Sweets defended, "I passed out. Due to shock. And YES. PLEASE continue Dr. Brennan."

"Bones, for the sake of keeping some of the more intimate details to ourselves, why don't you let me handle this one, okay?"

"Alright, but you should know, I am am excellent story-teller."

"I know. So Sweets... What do you want to know?" Booth relaxed his body forward and looked directly at Dr. Sweets.

"Okay, let's start with 'when', shall we?" He was slowly regaining his composure but a highness in his voice still lingered.

"The night after Vincent died. There short and sweet. Right Bones?" Booth glanced at Brennan and gave her his best goofy grin.

"I could have easily done that," she huffed back.

"Um, okay. So I'm assuming that this was done for comfort, in a time of grief." Sweets rubbed his forehead and tried to determine the best way to handle the situation. "Was this a, Uh, one time thing or..."

"Sweets are asking if we're together? Like a couple?" Booth interjected sensing Sweets' struggle to form the correct sentences.

"Yes, yes exactly Agent Booth."

Booth glanced at Brennan with a smile. "Well then the answer is yes. We're together, but we're still working out some things, and we thought you could help."

Sweets looked up quickly, surprised. "Wait, you actually want my advice? Okay now I'm starting to feel like you're playing a prank on me."

"Dr. Sweets, we are being serious. We just want your help with the FBI. We would like to remain partners and thought that you could help us with that." Brennan responded.

"Oh. Of course. I may be a nuisance sometimes but I really do want to keep you two together." He replied, trying to fully gain back his composure.

"We know that Sweets. And thanks." Booth smiled. "I hate to leave so soon but it's getting late and I want to make sure Bones gets enough sleep."

"That's fine. I'll just schedule us an extra appointment next week so we can finish talking." Booth and Brennan stood and walked out of Sweets' office, arm in arm. As they walked down the hallway Brennan looked at Booth.

"I kind wish we had thought of this earlier." She said chuckling to herself.

"What do you mean Bones?" He asked.

"It would have been quite humorous to tell Sweets that we were having a baby when we really weren't. I kind of enjoyed his reaction." She started laughing even more.

Booth looked at her with a smile and his eyebrows raised. He too started to laugh loudly. "I know right? I almost lost it when he fainted!" Their laughter became louder and more hysterical as they stood there red-faced and beaming.

Once their laughter quieted Brennan joined her arm once again with Booth's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's go home Bones," he whispered quietly and laid a small kiss on the top if her head. The partners walked the rest of the way down the hall, side by side, letting out small laughs at the memories of what had happened just minutes before.

**Hope you liked it... So, should I or shouldn't I do Parker? I hadn't planned on it but so many people have mentioned it.. let me know. I've already got one in the works just in case.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I finally checked my e-mail and saw all of the people that set alerts for this. Thank you so much! **

**AileenRueda: That little idea you offered, I already wrote that one a week ago. Coming soon :)**

"Booooth!" The call came from the other room. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom, ready to grab a gun at any second.

"Bones? Are you okay? I'm coming!" And he burst into the room. Standing in front of the full length mirror was Brennan. Unharmed, unthreatened, safe. "Geez Bones, if you're gonna yell like that you gotta let me know that you're not in any danger first."

"Look!" She lifted up her shirt and sure enough, her stomach was rounded just enough to be seen. "Alright. I'm officially showing now. We have to tell my dad. You agreed."

Booth sighed. "Fine Bones. But if something goes wrong..."

"Booth, you will be fine. I will do the talking so my father knows that I had an equal part in this. And if something happens I am sure I can subdue him," she responded matter-of-factly.

For once in his life, Booth actually feared someone. He didn't fear the killer or con-man side of Max, but the father side. He knew very well that if any harm ever came to Bones that Max would skin the person that harmed her alive if that was what they deserved. In his mind anyway. Booth was well aware of the fact that Max wouldn't entirely see his daughter having a baby as a wonderful thing. He would be happy, but only after he killed the guy who got her pregnant in the first place. And of all people, it was he, Booth, who had gotten her pregnant. The same man who arrested Max on more than one occasion and who he was always butting heads with. No matter how confident Bones was, Booth still felt a chill run down his spine.

"Can you get me a phone? I'll call and find out when he's free for lunch." Booth did as requested and stood by as she dialed. "Dad? Hi, it's Temperance... I wanted to meet for lunch, when are you free...?"

"Bones, he's probably not free for a while..." Booth commented, hoping secretly.

"Today? Okay sure... Royal Diner? 12:00?... Okay. See you then. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Booth. "My dad is actually in town so we can meet him today!"

"_Great_." Booth mumbled. One gun on his ankle, one on his hip. He should be fine. Plus, they'd be in public right?

They walked arm in arm to the front glass doors, passed through them, and walked toward their usual table where Max was already sitting.

"Well don't you two look peachy today," he commented, noting their civility toward each other. "So...Booth. What brings you to our little lunch. Tempie didn't tell me you were tagging along..." Max smiled with a hinting in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry dad. I forgot to tell you I was bringing him." Brennan apologized, eyeing Booth.

They both sat down and soon they all places their orders and delved into a conversation about sports, politics, and of course, murder. Once they had finished eating, Booth leaned back, his stomach full, and put his arm behind Brennan's shoulders, on the backing on her chair.

Max shot him a questioning look, so he quickly sat up, removed his arm, and grunted. "Uh Bones, would now be a good time to..."

"Sure. Dad, I think you should know that Booth and I are having sex." Brennan stated it without skipping a beat.

Booth choked, "Okay, hang on. It's more than that... We're 'seeing' each other. Like, dating, but in our own way. We're in a relationship in progress." He hoped that explanation would be enough to keep Max calm, for the time being.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Booth exhaled. He was taking it well. Until Brennan opened her mouth again.

"Oh good. Well you should also know that I'm pregnant."

Booth's face dropped. "Bones! You can't just drop it on people like that! Especially your dad!" He lowered his voice and grunted, "He could kill me!"

"Yes. I could, couldn't I." They both looked at Max, whose face was stone. Booth held his breath. "But why would I do that?" Max smiled. "Scared ya didn't I?" He laughed to himself. "Tempie, I couldn't be happier for you. At least you chose someone good." He said winking at Booth. "And Booth. The next time you arrest me, just think, you'll have an actual family relation to me. I guess there goes testifying against me in court!" He added with a chuckle.

Booth couldn't believe how well he was taking it. "Max, are you sure you're okay with this?" why on earth did he feel compelled to ask that? 'Just let it alone!' he thought to himself. 'Don't QUESTION the man!'

"Yes I'm fine. Hey I'm getting a grandchild out of this. If I'm lucky, he or she will be just like me... Oh would you two excuse me? I need to use the little boy's room." He stood and walked down to the restrooms.

"I am seriously having a hard time believing that he is 100% okay with this." Booth quickly said.

"Why? My father can be very understanding." Brennan knew her dad had many sides but always looked for the best in him.

"Why? Bones, every father has to have _some_ angry feelings towards the man that knocked up his daughter! No matter what!"

"Maybe he has learned to control it." Brennan replied. Booth huffed. The pair sat in silence until Max returned.

"Actually, Booth, I'm sorry I forgot to mention this earlier, but I wanted to check on some things at the lab. Can we stop there on our way home?" Brennan mentioned as they started to leave.

"Why don't I drive you? It'll give us some time to talk." Max offered.

"Okay sure. Booth? I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." He gave her a quick kiss, which all if the regulars noticed and smiled at, and headed out the door. He tuned the corner and walked to his car. When he started getting closer he noticed that something looked different about it. Upon further inspection he discovered that his tires had been slashed. All four.

On his windshield was a note and a small box. It read, "Don't make me give you the father-in-law 'talk'. This ring belonged to her mother. Use the ring, or you lose your thing. All my love, Max." As if the note couldn't have been _Max_ enough he had added more to the bottom. "P.S. I let a little air out of a couple of your tires, I hope you don't mind. Your car was just a little lopsided. I wanted to fix that for you. P.P.S. I called you a cab."

Booth couldn't help but laugh. Considering what he could have done, Max let him off easy. Probably because he loved Bones too much to hurt her, or anyone that she cared about. And now that he would have his first biological grandchild he would want to be around and visit more, and they'd have to spend holidays together, and birthdays, and... "Great," Booth thought. More Max. But if it would make Bones happy it was all worth it.

**Parker is next I promise, but after that there's only one more person that I've written. I will write one final conclusion chapter and then I think that will be it :(. I have truly loved writing this. Thanks for all the tips and reviews. -live2laugh2love**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating for a week. I was gone last weekend and then super sick all week. That might also account for my writer's block and how well or bad this chapter is. Honestly, I can't tell, I'm still getting over flu brain. **

Parker Booth had needed a haircut for a very long time. His long, curly, floppy locks of hair had developed minds of their own. He had finally given in after his mom threatened to take away his television and computer privileges, but he stayed stubborn about one thing. He wanted Dr. Bones to cut his hair. His mother couldn't understand why, and even his dad was a little confused, but that didn't matter. Dr. Bones was super cool, so any time he could convince his parents to let him hang out with her was awesome. Even if it meant having to get his hair cut. Plus, she had a pool.

He sat as still as possible on a stool on the back patio near the pool. Behind him Brennan held a pair of scissors and was studying his massive head of hair nervously.

"Booth, I don't normally cut hair, not to mention this much. I've trimmed my bangs occasionally but nothing more than that. Are you sure I should do this?"

"If it's okay with Parker, its okay with me, right bud?" He smiled and fist bumped the boy that belonged to the mop of hair.

"Right. I know you can do it Dr. Bones. And don't worry," he whispered, "My dad said we can get it fixed at a professional place if you mess it up."

"Booth!" she exclaimed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Parker! That was supposed to be our secret!" he laughed.

"Sorry dad. Can we cut now? I wanna swim soon too." He fidgeted on the stool.

"No problem," Brennan replied, flashing a half smile at Booth before beginning. She approached this task like anything else. With caution, care, observation, and logic. As soon as she finished Parker jumped off the stool and ran inside to look in the mirror and get on his swimsuit.

"Booth, what do you believe the probability is that our child will have hair like that?" Brennan said exasperatedly. That boy had a lot of hair.

"Oh very small. That was all Rebecca's side of the family," Booth chuckled.

"Even though it is so messy I find it to be charming in a way."

"Yep, he's pretty charming. He got THAT from me," Booth said with a wink.

"CANNONBAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Parker bolted out the back door and leapt into the pool. Booth and Brennan laughed.

"Come in Dr. Bones!" he called out.

"Oh thank you Parker but I think I'll just sit on the side for today. Booth why don't you go in?" She slowly took off her blonde hair-covered shirt, revealing a tank tip underneath, and planted herself at the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.

Booth stripped of his shirt and shot up into the air, his muscles tensing before he hit the chilly water. "Geez Bones," he said coming up for air, "isn't this thing heated?"

"Sorry, I'm supposed to have that fixed," she replied.

Parker jumped on his dad giggling and making attempts to shove him under the water. After finally stopping to take a break he glanced at Brennan and then turned to his dad and whispered, "Hey dad? What are we, well what is Dr. Bones, having for lunch?"

Booth looked at him curiously. "Probably pizza and salad. Why do you ask buddy?"

"Um, because, well, I think Dr. Bones shouldn't have any. She looks kind of bigger to me. I think she should lose some weight maybe. But don't tell her I said anything, I don't want to hurt her feelings, especially since she's your girlfriend now and all."

It took Booth a minute to process all that he had heard in the last seconds. "Okay, first of all, how did you know that I am dating Bones?"

Parker gave him a look of 'duh' and responded. "Come on dad it's so obvious. Either that or you just want her really bad and she won't give you the time of day. But I think it's the first one."

"How old are you and 'when' did you start talking like that?" Booth replied with a chuckle. "Okay, so you're right. You caught us. But now that you know you get an even bigger surprise."

"Yes!"

"Alright but you gotta give me a couple minutes okay bud?"

"Sure thing dad!" Parker grinned.

Booth got out of the pool and went to sit by Brennan while Parker did somersaults and handstands in the water.

"Hey Bones, so fish boy over there figured us out. At least the 'couple' part of it. So I'm thinking that we should tell him about the baby then. Plus he commented on the rounded shape of your stomach there so if we don't tell him he'll figure it out and ask questions."

"Sure Booth that sounds fine. Let's just tell him now, if that's okay," she offered.

Booth nodded. "Hey Parker, bud, come here for a second."

Parker swam to where the two were sitting and held on to the edge of the pool. "Yeah dad?"

"Bones and I have something we would like to tell you. You know how we're dating now and sometimes when two people love each other... You know how we kinda talked about this, and you know, they..."

Brennan interrupted seeing the uncomfortable look on Booth's face. He could tell adults but his own son was another story. "What your dad is trying to say is that we are having a baby together. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

Parker's face broke into a smile, closely resembling that of his dad that one night four months ago. "Really? This is the best day ever! I get to be a big brother!"

He clamored out of the pool and wrapped his arms around Brennan, getting her completely wet. But she didn't flinch, she let him squeeze her tight. He hugged her for a long time and when he released he quickly ran inside without a word.

"Booth is he okay? He seemed happy but he ran away..." Brennan asked.

"I don't know that was strange."

Parker quickly ran back outside clutching a mess of colored paper tied with ribbon. "This is a project that I had to do for school about my family. The teacher told us that we could update them forever. Would it be okay if I made a page for us and wrote stuff in it about the baby?"

"Sure thing bud. Right Bones?" Booth smiled at his two, well three, favorite people in the world.

"Of course. We will have to make sure that we get you a photo of the ultrasound too."

The small family unit sat by the pool, and by Parker's request had pasta with the salad instead of pizza. He didn't want the baby to eat bad food, even though it was his personal favorite. They laughed, Parker showed off jumping tricks into the pool, and they embraced the moments that they had with each other. They were each surrounded by the family they had always wanted.

Every once in a while Parker would watch his dad and Dr. Bones as they talked to each other and he would think to himself. He would have to be just like his dad and protect his little sister, or brother. He would be the best big brother in the whole entire world.

Booth, too, looked at the people he was surrounded by. They mattered the most, and now they were a family privately and 100% publicly. He had now told everyone in his life that mattered. All the apprehensiveness was gone and everyone knew. He shouldn't have any more difficult times telling people.

** Unfortunately for Booth the universe has a twisted sense of humor. This next one will be the last chapter where someone finds out (it will also be dramatic and not as funny). I will try to write a conclusion like I said. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just HAD to add this one in. Thank you all for being so supportive, it's been so fun.**

Her footsteps clicked on the hard floor as she walked through the lab. Her long blonde hair hung over her shoulders almost as if it were begging to be chopped off. The lab assistants and other people who worked in the building all turned as she walked by them. They may have never met her but they for sure knew who she was.

She had checked his office first but found it empty, so this was the next place she looked. In her pocket was a small picture of them together, something she wasn't able to get rid of. It had taken her ten months to realize her mistake and now she wanted forgiveness and a fresh start.

She walked briskly yet not so fast as to seem anxious. She wanted to get this right. She played every possible scenario over and over in her head as she walked along. She was so focused that she didn't notice the woman occupying the room next to her as she passed by.

Angela just happened to glance up as she passed. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. You chose the wrong day to show up here. Oh you wait until mama Ange gets her hands on you..." she mumbled. She quickly started out of her room in pursuit.

She quickly caught up, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Okay, you come with me please..." She pulled her into the nearest office. "Hannah, what are you doing here?" She whispered loudly before shutting the door.

"Angela, listen to me. I just want to talk to Seeley." she replied.

"Absolutely not! You hurt him more than he will ever even tell any of us. You think he will take you back?" Angela couldn't believe that she had come.

"He still loves me, I just need to make him realize it. So if you'll excuse me..." She quickly dodged Angela and walked out the door.

"Hannah, you're making a mistake! You shouldn't go in there! You know what fine. Go ahead!" She gave up. Cam, who had witnessed this came up next to Angela.

"Uh, you do know Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are in there right?" she asked.

"Yep. That's why I let her go. And for the love of god, I hope they're getting freaky in there. Just so she can get what she deserves," she replied with a snort and a mischievous grin.

"Sometimes Angela, you're a little scary." Cam laughed.

Hannah however had never considered the fact that he might not want her back because of another woman. If he said no it would just be because he was too proud. There weren't any women that she could think of that he could love more than her. There wasn't anything that any woman could give him that she couldn't. Booth was fair game. This was her last thought before she turned the corner.

She prepared herself to see him standing there. She would smile, say his name is that sultry way she always did, and plead her case. What she saw instead made her freeze as if she had hit an invisible barrier.

Booth had his head in Dr. Brennan's lap, and she was stroking his hair. He was lying there talking to her stomach. Her _rounded_ stomach. He was talking to his baby. Their baby. They were caught in their little moment. They never would've know that anyone had walked in if she hadn't made a noise.

She uttered a small sound, unintentionally, that was somewhere between a breath in and "Oh!" She stood there in disbelief as Brennan looked up, first with a smile that had lingered on her face from the moment the couple was having, and then a stale expression of shock. She shook Booth and gestured toward the door. He glanced over, sat up and stared.

"I, uh, wow. I am so sorry. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I'll just go." Hannah stammered.

Booth wouldn't have tried to stop her but Brennan knew that something had to be said. "No Hannah wait. What did you come for?"

"Temperance, we both know the answer to that one. But if you really want me to say what I came to say then fine..."

"Go ahead." She knew that wasn't the best idea but she was having trouble saying the right things lately.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Seeley, I was wrong. I'm sorry. I want you back. I'll marry you today if that's what you want. We had something good and I ruined it. Now I've come back. You love me I know it. And I love you too." She poured out everything she'd had in her head.

Booth stood abruptly. "But Hannah, that's where you're wrong. I don't love you any more."

This made her angry and the tone of her voice changed. "You don't love me? I find that hard to believe. You're just too stubborn. Oh, what? You love her instead?" she yelled pointing at Brennan, who stood at Booth's side. "And don't even try the whole, 'I've really loved her for seven years, I just couldn't admit it to myself.' That is BS and you know it." She was fuming now, not even thinking about what she was saying, but still meaning every word. "Let me guess. One night stand right? You two finally got drunk enough to get in bed together and she got knocked up. Way to go Seeley, another part time kid. Oh no wait. This time you told yourself you had to stay with her for the kid right? That's why you 'don't love me!' You would rather lie to yourself and the mother of your child, that you love her just so you can raise your bastard of a child together instead of being honest that you love me!"

With that last comment she had gone too far. Brennan lunged forward and slugged her straight across the cheek, knocking her onto the floor. She put her foot into the middle of Hannah's chest and bent down as close to her face as she could. She gritted her teeth and said as threateningly calm as possible, "Don't you EVER talk about my daughter like that again." She'd said 'daughter' without even thinking about it.

Hannah scrambled to a standing position and made her last effort, "You think she's going to marry you Seeley? Right. Call me when she says no and takes the kid." And with that she exited the room.

Booth's fists were clenched so hard that it took all the strength he had to open his hands and pull Brennan into a hug. They stayed there holding each other, listening to Angela's hoots from the background.

"Woo that's my girl! Oh you better leave! Besides if they ever broke up I'd be next in line sweetheart. Sorry!"

Brennan laughed and sniffed. "Bones are you okay?" Booth let her go but held onto her shoulders looking deep into her eyes. "I promise that all the things she said are not true. I want to be with you and our baby no matter what. I love you both more than anything in the entire world. You got that?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "It kind of felt good to do that. I guess you could say I got her back for demanding I give her my sunglasses," she added with a smile.

"You got that right Bones," he said and pulled in for one more hug. "If it had been a guy that's exactly what I would have done."

"Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah Bones?" he whispered back.

"We make a pretty good team."

"Yes we do Bones, we make a_ great_ team."

**Of course I don't have angry feelings towards Hannah, what on earth would make you think _that_? Alright, well a conclusion may surface in a couple of days but I have started on another story so look for it in a couple weeks. (I like to get a head start) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no excuse for taking two weeks to put up a conclusion, I'm so sorry. Life is busy, and I've got that other story that I'm trying to churn out but we'll see. This is mostly a way to end it on a high note. I also threw in a couple things relating to me, just for fun. **

Brennan had never pictured herself being in this predicament. She was surrounded on all sides by small gift bags, wrapped presents, huge cardboard boxes and loads of tissue paper and ribbons. The couch on which she was sitting wasn't even visible underneath the mounds of pink.

She and Booth _had_ decided to wait until the baby was born to know the sex, but somehow Angela had tricked the doctor's office into telling her. Angela definitely had her ways. She quickly told everyone so they would know what color to buy and such, and when she was questioned by Brennan as to why _everything _was pink, she confessed.

Which brings us back to the mounds of pink. Cam, being one of the more level-headed people of the Jeffersonian, brought something in a purple bag. Much to Dr. Brennan's relief, the contents of the gifts were not all pink and fluffy dresses. She did enjoy _some_girly stuff, but she wanted her daughter to be well rounded and have an appreciation for all colors.

Brennan sat in this mound of gifts, trying to decide how to proceed. Angela sat impatiently waiting for as long as possible before finally saying something. "Okay. Sweetie? If you make us wait any longer for you to open the gifts, the kid isn't gonna fit them anymore."

She broke from her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Sorry Angela, how about I start with yours first. Which one would that be?"

Angela gave a nervous laugh. "You might want to just open all the other ones first. Whatever is left is basically from us. I think that would be easier than picking them out one by one. Warning, I went a little nuts."

Brennan smiled warmly and turned to the rest of the group. "Whose gift should I open first then?"

"Oh me! Dr. Brennan I believe I chose a very suitable gift." Daisy's hand shot up in the air and she spoke with an eager grin on her face.

Brennan meticulously removed the tape from each end and gently folded back the paper, taking her time and fingering the paper lightly. "Okay Bones. _This_," Booth said ripping into the paper, "is how you open a present."

"Fine, I'll open them your way. You should know I prefer to take my time." She pulled away the rest of the wrapping and revealed a clothing box. Inside was a long cloth resembling am over-sized scarf.

"Dr. Brennan, many aboriginal tribes used these. At least the women did, and do still. It's a sort of wrap in which to carry the baby. It's also becoming very fashionable." Daisy explained her gift with enthusiasm.

"Thank you Daisy, I actually thought about getting one of these so your gift is greatly appreciated... Alright who's next?"

"Lancelot! What gift did you get Dr. Brennan?" Daisy blurted out.

"Oh, um, the one to your left, down a little, okay forward one. Yeah there." He directed Brennan to the location of the present.

Inside the wrapping were two items. One was a sort of children's book. "Dr. Sweets, what book is this?" Brennan inquired.

"Well I decided that your child should know their parents' story, and that they were always in love no matter what they say so I put it into a children's book and cut out the non-child appropriate stuff."

"Uh thanks Sweets," Booth said as sincerely as possible. He planned on hiding that book somewhere really good.

That second gift was a CD. It was a track of soothing sounds. "I read somewhere that babies like stuff like that. Plus I'm going to need you two to get as much sleep as possible if I want to be able to continually accurately evaluate your partnership," Sweets said with a laugh.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled, although she wondered how serious he was about the partnership evaluation. She still wasn't the best at reading sarcasm.

Finally, once most of the gifts had been opened, they were down to Angela and Hodgins'. Cam had bought them some outfits, one of which was a tiny white dress with cherries on it. She also bought a portable crib for Dr. Brennan's office. Zach sent a plastic stethoscope and doctor play kit, much to everyone's amusement. The waitresses at the Royal Diner all pitched in and bought a stroller, and Parker made the baby a picture frame.

It had now gotten down to the still sizable pile of gifts from Angela, and Hodgins too of course. She sat giddily on the edge of her seat and gave Brennan the first gift. She opened it like Booth said to, but what was inside was not what she had expected. "A kitchen knives set...?"

"Oh NO! No no no that's not for you." She snatched the box from Brennan's hands. "I must have wrapped the wrong gift. Megan from the security department is getting married and her shower is next week... It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to give you these anyways because after a week of having the baby home you will be very tempted to use one of these on Booth."

Everyone laughed, Booth in more hesitant manner, and the rest of the gifts were opened. Once the shower began to wind down Angela came up with a devious plan. She had to make sure she had an audience however.

"Excuse me everyone? Hi. Alright so mow many not be the best time to make this announcement but what the heck. I thought you would all like to know that I am pregnant again!"

Hodgins and Sweets both reacted at the same time. "What?"

_Only fifteen minutes before..._

_"Okay look everyone!" said Angela, "Hodgins just went to the bathroom and I kind of want to play a little trick on him... Oh and Wendell can you film? Thanks."_

Apparently Sweets had also been absent. "Are you serious?" Hodgins cried.

She tried to hold it together but ended up busting up laughing. "Nope! Sorry babe, I had to."

"Okay, not funny." But he stilled smiled at his wife's knack for trickery.

Wendell quickly uploaded the video and it was played multiple times, garnering many laughs from those gathered and looks of embarrassment from Hodgins.

Right after the fourth watch, none other than Caroline Julian burst in the door. "Hold on! Auntie Caroline is here! I know I'm late but if any of you dare to mention it I will... Oh hello Dr. Brennan!" She went from a flurry of dramatics to a cheerful ball of sunshine in a matter of seconds. "I brought your gift. You can help too, Cherie." She said addressing Booth.

Inside was a picture frame with a photo inside of Brennan, Booth and Caroline.

"Wha..." Booth uttered.

"Why it's a picture of the three most important people in that baby's life! Us!" She interrupted with a straight face.

Booth decided not to argue and accepted it gratefully, chuckling to himself. The past eight months sure had been a whirlwind of revelations, laughter, and fun times with friends. And soon the Jeffersonian team would have a new member. A little "Bones." At that moment in time, everyone was happy, smiling, and enjoying the life in a place where they worked with death.

Bones, in scientific terms, are the support system of the body. But at the Jeffersonian, "Bones" is supported by everything else. The body tissue, the small particulates and the clothing, the skin, and finally the muscles, especially the heart. They are each a part of the whole. Without one or the other they wouldn't be as powerful of a force as they are. And a baby could only make the heart and the bones stronger together.

**Thanks to everyone who hung in there. I loved the reviews, and am glad that people appreciate my sense of humor X). Love you all, live2laugh2love.**


End file.
